


peachy

by cherry_ghost



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost





	peachy

Perch Perkens was a simple man. He liked simple things like suits, coffee and his job as news caster for Bikini Bottom. His new report was on the new art exhibit opening up. He checked over his information before going on the air. “-and this is a sneak peak of the new art installation created by Mr. Tentacles. In fact we have him here to ask and answer questions.” He smiles and turns to Squidward that was made up in a white suit. Perch froze up and looks him over. ‘Wow, he looks amazing…’ His whole face flushed under the caked on makeup. “I’m so glad that you have chosen my art to show off to the masses of the uncultured town.” Squidward laughs a bit. Perch smiled really wide ‘His laugh is beautiful too.’ Squidward looks at him and seemed confused. “Mr. Perk-.” “C-call me Perch!” He slapped himself internally. ‘Too forward! Make a comment on his suit!’ “Your suit looks really nice on you!” ‘No! That’s worse!’ “Oh thank you.” Squid smiled and takes him into the exhibit. “This is all my life’s work in one room.” He shows off some of his self-portraits and sculptors to the cameras.


End file.
